kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas
Kids World's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas is an upcoming Christmas movie. It is a midquel which takes place in the middle of Kids World's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Belle and Prince Adam throw a Christmas party at the castle for the local villagers who had been pardoned for their attack on the Prince which was led by Gaston. Lumiere (Jerry Orbach) and Cogsworth (David Ogden Stiers) argue over who brought Christmas back to the castle, whilst Mrs. Potts (Angela Lansbury) insists on explaining the true story behind Christmas' return to the castle.The film then switches into a lengthy memory-flashback, during the events of the first film after the Beast had saved Belle from a vicious pack of wolves. Belle (Paige O'Hara) is excited for Christmas but is shocked when the castle residents reveal that the Beast (Robby Benson) has forbidden Christmas from ever occurring. Belle finds the Beast outside in the snow and offers to teach him ice skating, but the Beast furiously storms off when he crashes into the snow.When Belle decides to throw a Christmas celebration, Lumiere and Chip (Haley Joel Osment) accompanying her to the castle attic where they meet Angelique (Bernadette Peters), one of Lumiere's lovers who objects to the reintroduction of Christmas, due to the Beast's curse occurring on Christmas when he rejected the Enchantress (Kath Soucie) entry into the castle. The Beast consults the court composer Forte the pipe organ (Tim Curry). Forte would prefer to remain in his new form than being turned back into a human by Belle, enjoying his manipulation over the Beast's anger.The Beast then confronts Belle in the castle's boiler room, but they dissent over the occurrence of Christmas. Belle eventually meets Forte, who advises her to venture into the deepest part of the forest to cut down a giant Christmas tree. Belle then goes to the forest and finds the tree is near impossible to cut down and eventually falls under a sheet of ice. The Beast learns what has happened from Forte and goes to rescue her where he catches up to Lumiere, Cogsworth, Forte's humble minion Fife (Paul Reubens), and a carpenter Axe (Jeff Bennett). However, the Beast, knowing that Belle was planning Christmas against his wishes, imprisons Belle in the dungeon.The servants visit Belle, and Angelique apologizes for her rude attitude. The Beast finds a present, a storybook, from Belle and reads it. Moved by the book's words, the Beast has a change of heart and frees Belle, offering to celebrate Christmas after all. In fear of losing his immortality by returning to human form should Belle and Beast truly and purely reciprocate love before the last petal falls (in reference to the original film), Forte is outraged and uses his music to destroy the castle in an attempt to kill both Belle and the Beast, ensuring that he and all will remain magically enchanted forever. The Beast confronts Forte, but is easily overwhelmed by his music. Fife points out that Forte's keyboard is his weak point, the Beast rips it off Forte who collapses and dies. Belle, the Beast and the servants celebrate Christmas together.At the party, with Prince Adam taking Belle aside and giving her a single red rose as a Christmas present as Fife is now his new court composer. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, and Kids World's Adventures Team will guest star in this film. Category:Spin-off films Category:Christmas Films Category:DeviantART Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Mystery films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films